Total Drama Drama?
by zazi101
Summary: Do you want a chance at 1,000,000 dollars and Broadway? Enter your contestant and see if they have what it takes to be in show business. NO LONGER ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!!!!!!! To start off I am wayyyyyyyyyyy sorry if you don't like the classic Disney movies, because those are kind of the only musicals I know. I am sosososososososososososososo sorry if you don't like those movies!!!!!! But I will try to do a good job

Hint:If you like it, review it. I always update more often the more reviews I get.

Ok! Now let's get down to business. In these fanfic, or "show" if you may, it will be quite different from other one's you may read. For one, there. aren't any challenges. There are, however, auditions, rehearsal, opening, and closing nights. At the end of each of these major events, one person will be voted off.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. YOUR contestants will be competing for 1,000,000 big ones and a chance on Broadway! For each month(it won't literally take me that long, for the story it will be a month.) there will be a different musical. It will be announced and if your contestant is in the story I'm going to ask you what role they would like to try out for. After auditions, as I said before, someone(most likely the worst performer) will be voted off. After rehearsals, another person will be voted off, and if they have a role their understudy will take over. The same will happen after Opening night and Closing night.

Now here is the application:

**Name(first and last, and if they have a nickname, include that):**

**Age(14-17):**

**Appearance(hair, eyes, body, height you know that stuff):**

**What are they(sorry to put it like that, didn't know how to put it, like are they Puerto Rican, Greek, etc.):**

**Special features(anything that sticks out about them):**

**Clothing**

**-Every day:**

**-Pajamas:**

**-Formal:**

**Personality:**

**Weak points:**

**Strong points:**

**What is their forte'(singing, acting, dancing, or playing a n instrument):**

**Love life(looking for love, in a relationship, player, etc.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Sexuality(bi, straight, gay, lesbian, etc.):**

**Any interesting facts:**

Please don't try to send "perfect" people in or they will not be accepted. If they are accepted I will be asking you certain things from time to time and if you don't answer by the required date your contestant will be disqualified. Sorry I just don't want to put the story on hiatus waiting for one person, or make anyone mad by me doing something they don't want their character to do.

Now that that's out of the way, please submit your character. I need 10 boys and 10 girls. Please send your characters in as soon as possible. Thank you!

~Alexx


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the official first chapter of Total Drama Drama! Here goes nothing!

Maritza belongs to Vexanna Azlin.

Damon belongs to SasukeMan

Becca belongs to Princess Tikal Calafiore

Leslie belongs to Bubblesluver

Cassie belongs to TheFreakyMathChick

Jena belongs to Chipmunk4ever.

Kiki belongs to KaidaThorn

MC belongs to Mexican-diva1204

Chance belongs to 0HarryPotterFanatic0

Satomi belongs to Sanjiandserea

Cherry belongs to ktd123

All the others belong to me!

"Helloooooooo Canada! It's the first day of Total Drama Drama and I have a heartbreaking announcement to make. I will not be hosting this season, mainly because I know nothing about theatre. So here is your new host, Kara Dova!" Chris Mclean announced and a tall, tan looking young woman walked up.

"Thank you Chris." She said in a crisp british accent. "Welcome, to this season of Total Drama Drama! This year we are taking 20 teens into the most prestigious Theatre Arts school in the country, where they will compete for big money, and a chance on Broadway. Now, we are going to wait for the contestants to arrive."

A long stretch limo came and a young girl black hair and black eyes came out. She was wearing a green tank top with a black jacket over it, blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a dark grey bandanna. But, what stuck out was a scar on her cheek.

"Welcome! You must be Maritza Sonic!" Kara smiled warmly at her.

"Hello. It's great to be here!" Maritza smiled back.

"Please go over to the B section. We're separating your living quarters by age."

"Thank you." She walked away.

Another limo showed up. This time it was a boy. He was tan and had long black wavy hair. His eyes were steel and he was pretty muscular. His shirt was navy blue with white rolled up sleeves, old blue jeans, and red tennis shoes.

"Hello! You must be Damon Jovtchev! Please go to the C section!"

"Thanks." He smiled and walked off.

Yet another limo rolled up. Out emerged another girl with dark brown curls and olive skin. Not to be mean or anything but she had a pretty big nose. But, she was still very pretty, slim yet curvy, not short but not really tall. She was modestly dressed in a light blue blouse that matched the color of the sky, denim jeans, and little white flats.

"Welcome Becca! Do you see were the handsome young man over there is standing?" Kara pointed toward Damon and Becca nodded. "Please go stand over there ok?"

Becca nodded, smiled shyly and walked over to Damon and started talking to him.

The next limo contained yet another girl. She was on the short side and had hazel eyes and short brown hair and a smile to die for. Her shirt was light blue with dark blue designs and shorts. To top it off she had on black high tops.

"Hello Leslie!" Kara exclaimed.

"S'up?" Leslie replied.

"Go stand in the C section by those two." Kara motioned towards Becca and Damon in an active conversation.

"K. Peace." Leslie ran on over to them.

Another limo, another girl. Where were all the guys? She had long dark brown hair and her straight bangs went right above her blue eyes. She was very small. She had a gray t-shirt with a rainbow colored plaid scarf with turquoise skinny jeans and black and blue high tops. She also had an assortment of piercings.

"The BFM is here!" the girl proclaimed. Kara looked confused. "Black, Filipino, Mexican!"

"Ok, hello Cassie! See that little group over there? I need you to go over there ok?"

"Thanks, bye!"

The next limo contained a girl with light brown hair and chocolate eyes. She looked very rocker in her plaid skirt, white shirt, and black jacket.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The girl walked, no bounced, over.

"You must be Jena Schusk! Hello! Please go stand over next to the girl with the bandanna."

"Thanks!" She bounced away.

The next girl was average size with wide hips. Her brown hair was braided and her bangs were swept away to the side so you could see her brown eyes. Her freckles stood out against her pale white skin. She had a white tank top with spaghetti straps and white capris with a black belt and white tennis shoes.

"Hello, how are you today?" She was bouncing with energy. "Um, did you know your dress looks like someone vomited on it?"

"No, I didn't. Go over there next to that big group Kiki." Kara said, obviously offended.

The next girl was short and skinny. She had medium black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She was beautiful. She had on a black pleaded skirt, short sleeved red dress shirt with a corset, and red flats.

"Hola chica!" She went over to Kara and kissed on both cheeks.

"Hello! You must be MC! Please go to section B."

"Gracias Mami!"

The limo came with the next contestant. She was skinny and short, but was muscular. She had long auburn hair and side bangs with gray eyes. Her neon green t-shirt had a large volcom graphic on it, jean capris that ended right before her knees, and neon green converse. She had chunky black earrings, a black watch, and a big white headband.

"Hey!" the girl had a strong New York accent.

"You must be Chance! Please go to the big group in the C section!"

"Thanks." Chance said, her voice dripping of the accent.

The other girl had long black hair that goes to her butt and slightly curls at the end. Her stunning sapphire eyes compared beautifully against her dark hair. Her body was curvy, busty, but slender and slim, with no blemishes. She was wearing a short, powder blue baby doll dress, with a large lilac ribbon in the middle and forms a bow in the back, and white half inch heals. In her hair was a powder blue headband with a white rose in it.

"Hello." She almost whispered.

"Hello!" Kara responded, "You must be Satomi Ikumo. Welcome! Please go to the C section."

"Ok." And she walked away.

Finally, the last girl arrived. She was short and her body was comparable to a boys. Her hair was bright red and the first thing you saw. It went to her shoulders, poker straight with choppy bangs. Her eyes were bright blue that popped against her pale skin. Her smile was so big and bright, it caused Kara's to grow. She had a black tank top and a pair of bell-bottom jeans with a bright red belt, and bright red sneakers. She had many red and black bracelets and a necklace with a pair of cherries hanging off them.

"Hey." She said cautiously.

"Hello Cherry! Please go to the C section."

"Ok." Cherry walked off.

The second boy of the day finally came. He had short brown hair, but had long bangs that covered his eyes and if you got close you could tell they were a striking green. He had big glasses , a System of a Down t-shirt, baggy jeans, and black high-tops.

"Umm, hey." He said.

"Welcome Louie! Please go stand next to those girls over in section B, ok?"

"Umm ok." He walked off.

The limo came by again and dropped off a VERY short and skinny boy. He couldn't have been more than 4'11. He had shaggy, bleach blonde hair,and mud brown eyes. He had on a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and neon yellow converse.

"Yo, yo, yo!" he ran up to Kara.

"Hello Cory Donaldson!" he put some of his hair behind his right ear to reveal a mole. "Please go over to section A!"

"Can do hun!" and he ran off.

The next limo came and out came a young man with red hair spiked up with gel and hazel eyes. He flashed a smile and he had the whitest teeth EVER! He had a gray shirt that had a rainbow on it and purple skinny jeans and black flip flops.

"Hello! Now, aren't you cute? If I was straight I would go out with you!" He pranced over to Kara and gave her a hug.

"Umm, thank you!" Kara blushed. "Please go over to the D section."

Now, for the next guy. He was 6'0 and had sandy brown hair and blue-green eyes. In short, he was hot. He had a white t-shirt, with an orange jacket over it and cargo shorts that went past his knees, and orange etnees.

"Hey." he smoothly said, with an ADORABLE Australian accent.

"Welcome Patrick Stanley! Please go over to the C section."

"Ok, thanks." He walked off.

The next boy was quite a looker too. He had black hair spiked in a Mohawk, blue eyes, and he was skinny but not so tall. You could tell he was mixed, and he was half Japanese, half American. He had on a yellow 3oh!3 shirt and dark jeans with green vans.

"I have arrived!" he proclaimed.

"Welcome Bruce Suoh! Please go to section A!"

The next boy was, well, the boy next door. He was tan, medium height, brown hair that mid neck, and grass green eyes. His blue shirt said "What a Catch, Donnie" and blue jeans with green flip flops.

"Hey." He smiled and blushed.

"Hello Ray Rodriguez! Please go to section D!"

"Ok." He shuffled away.

The next limo came. Out came a muscular, African-british boy with the beginnings of an afro, big grey eyes, and average in all aspects. He had on a white dress shirt and jeans with blue converse.

"Hello." He said sexily.

"Umm, hello Jonathon Cowell." Kara blushed. "Please go to section B."

He strutted away.

The next guy had shaggy dirty blonde hair, sea green eyes, and he was at medium height with tons of freckles. His blue shirt said "Surf's Up" and he had black shorts.

"Hey."

"Hello Ashley Renolds! Please got to the D section."

"Thanks."

The next boy had red curls, shocking purple eyes, pale skin, and he was kind of scrawny. He had on a neon green and orange sweater vest, neon orange skinny jeans, with neon green converse.

"Hello Kara!" the neon clad teen said.

"Hello Al! Please go to the section B!"

"Thanks." With that he walked away

how was it? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes for the next chapter! You know who belongs to who and thank you for all the reviews! That made me mucho happy! Did I say that right? Cause I don't think I did!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we're back to Total Drama Drama! I'm your host Kara Dova! We'll send our contestants to their rooms, and then let them get to know each other a little better!" Kara walks over to the campers. "Ok, we're going to get to know everyone a little better! I'll point to you, and you must say who you are and what you're good at, as to why you are here. Then, I'll give you your keys." Kara pointed to the short guy in the A section.

"I'm Cory Donaldson, and I'm and actor! Yeah baby!" he was bouncing up and down. Kara pointed to the boy next to him, the only other person in the A section.

"I'm Bruce Suoh, and I'm AMAZING at singing and playing the piano!" he gloated.

"Ok, the two of you are room mates." Kara gave them each a key. "Now, on to the B section." She pointed at the girl in the bandanna.

"I'm Maritza Sonic, and I am a dancer, and I play the electric guitar, and the flute." She smiled. Kara moved on to the next girl.

"I'm Jena Schusk and I sing! Woo hoo!" she was jumping all over as Kara moved to the girl in the red corset.

"I'm Maria Corolina de Souza, but I go by Carol or MC. And I dance and sing!" she struck a little pose and most of the teens chuckled.

"Ok, Maritza, Jena, and MC, you're now room mates!" Kara handed each of them a key. Then she pointed to the boy in the oversized glasses.

"Umm, I'm Louis Rivera, people call me Louie, and I ballroom dance, and act and sing a little." He looked nervous, with everyone looking at him. Kara pointed to the muscular young man next to him.

"I'm Jonathon Cowell. And I act." A few of the girls swooned as he spoke. Kara pointed to the boy with the red curls.

"I'm Alfred Burg, but you can call me Al or Allie. And I'm and actor and a dancer!"

"Ok, Louie, Jonathon, and Al, you're room mates." Each received their key from Kara. She moved to the C section, where most of the contestants were. She pointed to the boy with long black hair.

"My name is Damon Jovtchev. I act, sing, and play guitar." She pointed to the guy covered in orange.

"I'm Patrick Stanley. I play cello and sing." He had an Australian accent.

"Damon, Patrick," each received their keys. "You're room mates." She moved on to the gorgeous girl, with the slightly large nose.

"Rebecca Reid, I prefer Becca though. I'm here because I sing and play the guitar." She was quiet. The next was the girl who had previously called herself a BFM.

"Cassandra Rivera, you can call me Cassie. I sing and act." The next girl was the one that had said Kara's dress looked like someone puked on it.

"I'm Kirei Miller! I like to be called Kiki! I sing and act!" she was as bubbly as ever. The next girl had shocking red hair.

"Charlene Lebeau, nicknames Cherry. I sing." She fondled the cherries on her necklace.

"Ok, Becca, Cassie, Kiki, and Cherry, you're room mates!" each took her key when it was handed to her. She pointed to another girl.

"Hey, I'm Alice Morris, but call me Leslie. I sing and dance." She flashed that wonderful smile. Kara pointed to the girl next to her with the Volcom shirt.

"I'm Chandler Newton, go by Chance, and I sing and can act a little." She had a strong German accent.

"Hi, I'm Satomi Ikumo, and I waltz and play cello." She quietly added a little wave.

"Leslie, Chance, and Satomi, you are roommates." Each girl took her key. "Now , the D section." She pointed to the redhead with the gel in his hair.

"Hello! I'm Daniel No, and I dance, mostly ballet, and act." He smiled and added a flamboyant wave at the end. She pointed to the next boy.

"Hey everyone" wave, "I'm Ray Rodriguez, and I act and play guitar." Kara pointed to the final person.

"Hey, I'm Ashley Renolds," a few people snickered, "and I act."

"Ok, Daniel, Ray, and Ashley, you're roommates. Now, everyone go upstairs, unpack, get in your pjs, and then come to the lounge. Now, get to it!"

Cory and Bruce's Dorm

"So, Bruce, what do you like to do?" Cory was still hyper and was attacking his new roommate with questions.

"Umm, I guess I like to sing, play piano, and make out." Bruce answered.

"Uh, ok so, what do you not like to do?" Cody bounced.

"Playing basketball and answering question." Bruce gave him a look with the last one.

Cody may have been energetic and crazy, but her could take a hint. "Fine." He unpacked as quickly as possible and left.

Maritza, Jena, and MC's dorm

"So, do you think any of the boys are cute?" Jena asked as soon as they got to their room.

"Well, I guess Daniel was kind of cute, but I'm sure he's gay. Tis a shame." MC replied.

"What about you Maritza?" Jena questioned.

"Well, none of the guys really stuck out, but a few girls did." Maritza carefully answered.

"You're a lesbian?" Jena asked.

"Well, I'm bi." Maritza said.

"Cool! My best friend back home's brother s girlfriend's cousin is bi!" Jena said enthusiastically. Maritza let out the air she was holding in. She was kind of afraid they wouldn't accept her if they knew she was bi. But, these girl's seemed nice enough.

Louie, Jonathon, and Al's dorm

"So, um-" Louie began."

"Listen up. There are two things I don't like." Jonathon said, "And that's gays and nerds. So, you two are NEVER to talk to me." He eyed the Star Trek lover and the gay 3oh!3 lover. "Got it?'

Louie and Al gulped and nodded. Louie thought to himself, this is gonna be a long competition.

Damon and Patrick's dorm

"Hey man, if we're going to survive our time here, we better learn how to deal with each other, so I'm Patrick, you're Damon, we're friends." Patrick said.

"Ok. Fine with me." Damon replied and arm hugged in a manlyish way. He's kind of cute, Patrick thought to himself. No, get that thought out of your head man!

Becca, Cassie, Kiki, and Cherry's dorm

So, ya, I'm Kiki! Well, you already new that!" she rambled on and on. "So, this is going to be, like, so much fun! We're all going to get along SO well! Let's all be best friends! Oh, and your nose is, like, big. Wow, that's a honker if I ever saw one!" she said to Becca.

Becca teared up and ran to the bathroom. Of course there were bullies at her school, but here too? And that girl had seemed so nice…

"Oh no, Becca!" Cassie ran after her.

"What's your problem?!" Cherry asked her.

"It was the truth…" Kiki said.

"Ugh." Cherry ran past her to the bathroom to comfort her roommate.

"It's ok. She was just being bitchy, that's all. She was probably jealous of how pretty you are." Cassie was rubbing Beccas's back and talking slowly and softly to her.

"Yeah, forget about it. She was just being a bitch." Cherry sat on Becca's other side. Becca hugged both of them.

Oh, great, Kiki thought. I've been here for five minutes and all three of my roommates already hate me!

Leslie, Chance, and Satomi's dorms

"So, another fellow dancer!" Leslie put her arm around Satomi as they walked through the door to their dorm.

"Yes." Satomi said quietly.

Chance spoke up, "What do you hope we get for our first play?"

"Hmm, I don't know that many plays, so I don't really know." Leslie replied.

"I hope we get West Side Story. It's so romantic." Satomi chipped in.

"Hmm, I think we'll get something a little more well known, you know a little easier to begin with." Chance thought out loud.

Daniel, Ray, and Ashley's dorm

"So, think any chicks were hot?" Ashley struck up conversation. (A/N: I know it's just like Jena, Maritza, and MC's conversation. It's supposed to be!")

"Well, I only have eyes for one girl and she's beautiful." Ray looked of lovingly into space.

"Well, I'm gay, but they were a bunch of cuties weren't they?" Daniel giggled. Wow that dude just giggled, Ashley thought, he is gay.

"I think that Cherry girl was pretty cute." Ashley thought.

And that wraps up chapter two! Please review and if I made your character do something they wouldn't have or portrayed them the wrong way, please tell me! I'm all about keeping people in character!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back! This is where things start to get a little interesting! The revelation of the first musical! I tried to do something simple for this that everyone would know to start off with. But, there will be more, hmm how to put this. Not Disney in the future? Yeah let's go with that! Plus I wanted more people to take part in this particular one k? now on with the story!

-

The Lounge

Cory was the first person to get to the lounge. It was nice. No, it was more than nice, it was amazing! There were beanbags laid out all over the place, in a variety of colors. Then, near the wall, there was an air hockey and fooseball game. Their was a plasma screen television, and a sick sound system. Damn, Cory thought, this sure beats what the contestants had to deal with last year! He flopped into a black beanbag and Satomi walked in with a blue night gown that had a moon a stars on it.

"Oh!" she covered her eyes. "Excuse me, but what are you wearing?"

"Kara said to dress in our pajamas. These are my pajamas." Cory shrugged and looked down at his baby blue briefs. Satomi, still covering her eyes, sat down in a purple beanbag. Patrick came in next, in orange boxers. Satomi covered up her eyes even more. Patrick sat on an orange beanbag. Next, was Jonathon wearing gray boxers. He sat in the green beanbag next to Satomi.

"Hello there." Jonathon murmured, while Satomi completely covered her eyes. Leslie walked in.

"Hi guys!" she walked over to Satomi and sat down in a yellow beanbag. Jonathon kind of stared at her, in her red star shirt and black booty shorts, being the pervert he is. Becca, Cassie, and Cherry came in together. Cassie winked at the guys.

Ashley, Daniel, and Ray walked in. The girls gaped and Daniel's six-pack. Daniel sat in a pink beanbag next to the four girls, while Ray sat in a blue one next to the guys. Ashley walked over to Cherry, but since there weren't any beanbags next to her, he sat on the ground next to her. Cassie nudged Cherry's black and red plaid clad leg to look to her right. Cherry looked and Ashley struck up a conversation.

Bruce walked in humming Starstrukk. He sat as far away from Cory as possible. Maritza, Jena, and MC walked in and found there own section to talk. MC turned around and saw Daniel's pack.

"Tis' a shame." She said and the other two giggled. A lot of giggling and laughing was heard from them. Damon walked in, in a gray t-shirt and black sweat pants. He took his place next to Patrick. Kiki walked in and sat by herself. Jena saw, and got MC and Maritza to go with her. The three of them sat next to Kiki and started talking. Al walked in a sat next to Ray and Louie, in a red beanbag.

Kara walked in. "Hello! I see you've made yourselves at home. Now, I have some very important and good news." Kara took a breath. "For this month, none of you are going home." Everyone whooped. "This month has a simple musical, that all of you know. This month, we are testing how valuable you are. Now this months musical is… Beauty and the Beast! Now, the character list is on the bulletin board. Once, you know who you would like to try out for, come see me and I will give you the script for your audition. You have two days to find who you want to audition for and prepare for your audition. Now, go!" All the teens raced to the the bulletin board.

_Belle- very good singer, actor, and ballroom dancer. Can go above and beyond_

_The Beast- very good actor, good ballroom dancer, and ok singer. Can seem cold and heartless, and at the same time loving._

_Gaston- very good actor, good singer. Must seem arrogant and selfish_

_Lumiere- good actor and singer. Would have to dress as a candelabra._

_Mrs. Potts- good actor and singer. Would have to dress as a teapot._

_Cogsworth /narrator- good actor. Would have to dress as clock and be quick since they will also be the narrator._

_Chip- good actor. Can seem childish. Would have to dress as a teacup._

_Lefou aka Gaston's sidekick- good actor._

_Maurice aka Belle's father- good actor. Can seem old._

_Philippe aka Belle's horse- must be in horse costume_

_Wardobe- very good opera singer. Must be dressed as wardrobe._

_Featherduster/Fifi- good actor, must have good chemistry with Lumiere._

_Footstool aka Sultan/wolves- must either be dressed as a footstool or wolves._

_Babette aka village girl who fancies Gaston- good singer and actor._

_Bimbette aka village girl who fancies Gaston- good singer and actor._

_Mosieur D'Arque aka restaurant owner- good actor_

_Stove aka Chef Bouche aka castles chef- good actor. Must be dressed as a stove._

_Bookseller- good actor. Must seem friendly._

_Baker- good actor. Must show little interest in books_

Ok that's that! Please pm me what role your character would like to try out for! Please don't all be Belle! And some girls will be guys!


	5. Chapter 5

_Belle- Chance_

_The Beast- Louie_

_Gaston- Jonathon_

_Lumiere- Damon_

_Mrs. Potts- Cherry_

_Cogsworth /narrator- Ashley_

_Chip- Cory_

_Lefou aka Gaston's sidekick- Al_

_Maurice aka Belle's father- Daniel_

_Philippe aka Belle's horse- Jena_

_Wardobe- Leslie_

_Featherduster/Fifi- Maritza_

_Footstool aka Sultan/wolves- Ray and Becca_

_Babette aka village girl who fancies Gaston- MC_

_Bimbette aka village girl who fancies Gaston- Cassie_

_Mosieur D'Arque aka restaurant owner- Patrick_

_Stove aka Chef Bouche aka castles chef- Satomi_

_Bookseller- Kiki_

_Baker- Bruce_

_First practice is tomorrow at 3:00 pm._

The teens looked over the cast list. Yesterday they had auditioned, and now they were finally getting their roles.

"Psh, yeah I'm going to be the sexiest Baker ever!" Bruce proclaimed. A few girls giggled.

"Louie, you got Beast?" Ray asked.

"Um, I guess." Louie said nervously.

"So, I guess we should get to know each other a little better shouldn't we?" Chance smiled at him as she dragged the nervous nerd over to a separate area.

"And I'm guessing we should get to know you a little better then, shouldn't we?" Cassie had draped herself over Jonathon's arm.

"Yes, let's." MC took the other arm and the two girls dragged him off. Damon and Maritza had gone off to talk since they had to have "chemistry" Cherry was talking to her new "son" Cory, while he was talking a mile a minute. Ashley joined Damon and Maritza since most of his speaking roles were to Damon. Al chased after Jonathon since he was his new "sidekick" Daniel and Jena ran after Chance. The others just sat and talked about their new roles. Everyone was eager for tomorrow.

-

sorry that was so short! I just wanted to get that out of the way. Well, I will update when I can, which will probably be later today! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

K here it is :D sorry it took so long! This is the beginning of rehearsals, and they are rehearsing the song Belle. Oh and the confession cam is like

_This._

-

Chance, Jonathon, Al, Satomi, MC, Cassie, Kiki, and Bruce were back stage practicing 'Belle'.

"And GO!" Kara yelled. The lights dimmed and Chance started slowly walking on stage, with a book and a basket.

It was full of moving and singing. Chance and the others were doing well. Just some minor mistakes.

"Break!" Kara yelled. Most of the people up on stage were sweating by now. They walked over to the room in the back of the back stage(we had something like that when I put on Willy Wonka)

"You guys were really good!" Jena praised them.

"Thanks." Chance smiled back.

"Um, yeah you were good." Louie muttered to no one in particular.

"Well, you'll be really good, as long as you don't crack under the pressure, cause you seem like the nervous type." Kiki 'comforted' Louie, only to make him turn red.

-

"I can't wait until we get to go on stage!" Cherry said to Ashley.

"Well, I have already graced their presence with my voice." Ashley mockingly showed off. Cherry laughed and slapped his arm.

"Conceited much?"

"Don't hate! Appreciate."

"Wow. You are sad."

Daniel and Cassie were eavsdroping nearby. Daniel smirked, Cassie was smiling.

"Wow, they are hopeless." Daniel said.

"Hey, well you do understand what's going on don't you? It's-"

"Marshmallow?" Patrick had come out of nowhere, with a marshmallow bag in his hand.

"We don't want your marshmallows!"

-

"_Well, Ashley seems cool. Weird, but cool." Cherry said to the confession cam._

_-_

_Cassie came in after Cherry left. "Ugh! Patrick and Daniel are idiots!"_

_-_

They went over 'Belle again, then moved on to 'No Matter What' Daniel and Chance were singing the sickeningly sweet, father-daughter duet. Daniel stumbled on a few of lyrics, and Chance tripped once, but other than that it was good. They went over it again, and it was better. Today they were going through all of Act One. So that meant next was, the No Matter What Reprise, which Daniel did well.

Now, was Me. Jonathon pulled it off well,(not surprising, considering who he is), and Chance did too.

-

"_Ok, Jonathon pulled that off way too well! And Louie and Al seem kind of scared of him." Chance finished up._

_-_

"Now onto, the Belle Reprise!" Chance was good and after she went to get some water. Louie was there, so she walked over to him.

"Hey Lou, Jonathon isn't the nicest guy around, is he?"

Louie flushed red, looked around to see if he was watching. He was. So Louie dragged Chance over back stage.

"Ok, don't get caught up with him. He's a major womanizer, and he hates gays and nerds. And um, that's mean."

"Thanks Louie. And don't worry, I won't." Chance skipped away.

-

Chance sang Home. This was probably her most emotional number yet. That whole scene was amazing. Louie actually did a good job at acting aggressive. It surprised everyone. And Daniel could actually act serious. Another surprising revelation.

Cherry finally got to sing in 'Home-Tag' Jonathon, Al, MC, and Cassie sang Gaston. Then Gaston Reprise between, Jonathon and Al.

Louie had his first solo in 'How Long Must This Go On' The scene was good. Chance was good. Damon and Leslie were good as well.

"Now," Kara said. "Be Our Guest!"

Damon was funny and did a good job. Ashley was good. Cherry did well. Cory finally got to sing. Leslie was good. So was Maritza. Ray just had to run around, and Satomi was good.

Then, Louie sang his second solo, 'If I Can't Love Her' He was emotional. A few of the girls (and Daniel) got teary eyed. That was the end of Act One and the end of the first day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but at school there has just been so much drama, and well, I guess that's not a good excuse. Now here's Act Two!!!!

"OK! LET'S START WITH THE ENTR'ACTE!" Kara's voice boomed. The Entr'acte was only orchestra, so this is where people who could play ANY instrument got to shine. Maritza was playing flute, Becca, Ray, and Damon on guitar, Satomi and Patrick playing cello, and Bruce on piano. Quite a small and odd orchestra, but it was still a refreshing feel, compared to the other songs. "Great job! Move on to Something There!"

It went pretty good. Louie had a little trouble hitting all the notes(he's not the strongest singer.), but this song came pretty naturally to him, because of his shy nature. Chance was good. Damon and Cherry harmonized beautifully and Ashley was good as well. Cory playing a little kid(Chip) was really funny.

"You were great Louie!" Chance told him.

"Umm thanks," he turned crimson. "You were great too."

Cherry and Ashley were watching this play out from a distance. "Well, I think there's something there that wasn't there before." Ashley quoted.

Cherry laughed. "You are SO corny! But, I agree. Hmm."

From an even farther distance, "They are SO cute together! Don't you think?" Cassie asked Daniel.

"Well, of course! And Ashley is not so bad looking…"

"Dude! Focus on Cherry and Ashley, not having gay fantasies!"

"Oh right."

Human Again was after that. Leslie really got to show off her singing, and Ashley was hilarious, as he was the butt of many of the jokes. Damon and Cherry were great together, yet again. Cory, Maritza, Ray, Becca, and Satomi all had minor parts, but work wonders together.

Maison de Lunes was next. Jonathon was good and made up for Al's terrible singing. Patrick played the D'arque pretty well. The three antagonists put on a very believable performance.

Beauty and the Beast was after Maison de Lunes. Cherry got to sing the long awaited theme of the musical. But, this was also where Louie got to show off his ballroom dancing skills. And Chance got to show she doesn't have any. "STOP! Chance, go somewhere else and practice dancing with Louie. Come back when you think you have it down."

"Ok, come on Louie!" Chance took his hand and raced off to the back room. "Ok, show me how the hell to do this thing!"

"Umm, well, uhh." Louie was at a loss for words, the only girl he'd ever been alone with was the Johnson's daughter when he was babysitting. "Well, first you put your hand here." Louie took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "And your elbow should be like this. Stand straight. And put your foot here, and follow me." Chance stepped on his feet a good number of times, but after about thirty-five minutes she got it.

"Yay! Come on, let's go show them!" Beauty and the Beast ran smoothly. Cherry sang , Chance didn't step on any feet. At the end she was ecstatic. "Thank you so much Louie!" Chance placed a kiss on his cheek and ran off to get some water. Louie just stood there in awe. Damon came up to him.

"Nice. Good luck." Then he ran off as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louie was confused.

If I Can't Love Her Reprise was next. Louie was good. Chance just kind of stood there and watched his every move. Jena ran up to her. "You seem to be looking at him a little more that usual, huh, aren't you?" she winked.

"What? No! I'm just being polite!" Chance looked back up at the stage. Seeing him act so depressed and suicidal didn't go well with her. Ecspecially to think she had caused that. Wait, no! She didn't cause it, Belle caused, and Louie wasn't Louie now, he was Beast.

A Change In Me was next. Chance did well, still silently arguing with herself, wondering. "I'm going insane!" Chance said at the end.

"No, you're just in love!" Ashley had to butt in.

"Shut up, Ashley! Please ignore my friends idiocy!" Cherry dragged him away. "Stupid, she has to find out for herself!"

"Oh."

The Mob Song was after that. Jonathon, Al, and Patrick returned as the villains. Chance did well, and so did Daniel and everyone else. Then came the fateful turn, where Gaston is killed, but not before he stabs Beast.

After that was the Home Reprise. Chance was crying from the heart, and almost everyone offstage was shedding tears. Daniel and Maritza were a reck, sharing a box of Kleenex. Ashley was tearing up, Satomi was silently sobbing. Everyone else was teary eyed. "Don't leave me Beast. I love you!" the final rose fell.

Then, the Transformation/Finale. So much was going on. So here are a few of the highlights. Beast was human again. Chance knew this was coming sooner or later, so she leaned in and kissed Louie. Louie tried to kiss back. When they broke apart they were both an odd shade of red. Maritza(Fifi) and Damon(Lumiere) had to run off together. As did Ashley and Leslie. Cherry got a little mad, but she didn't know why when he complimented her. "Madam de la Grande Bouche, more like Madam de la Grande Douche." She muttered, as Cody ran down the stairs into her arms.

Curtain call. Everything went smoothly, now they just had to wait for the real thing.

K I LOVE this chapter! Mostly cuz it is just so ROMANTIC! Please comment! Next time, the big show! Yay!


End file.
